It Gets Better
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: Inspired by the 'It gets better' videos on youtube. "If you thought coming out was hard, try it when you and your partner are both superheros" Wally joked to the camera while robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.


**Title: **It Gets Better  
><strong>Author: <strong>kawaiibookworm  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Dick/Wally, Robin/Kidflash, wick slash  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1,595  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own young Justice. but don't worry it's on my Christmas list and I've only gone Bat on two people this year so that still counts as good Right?  
><strong>AN: **I have seen many of the Trevor project videos and i have to say that they are amazing. These vifeos have already helped hundreds if not thousands of people. One of these videos even saved me from doing something drastic and for that i am forever grateful :)

* * *

><p>"Rob, I can't see anything, this thing is broken!"<p>

"KF"

"Yes?"

"You have to take the cap off the camera first"

"….oh….i so knew that"

"Right" someone said sarcastically. Then only response was a grunt from the other party while they tried to pry the cap off the camera. A few seconds later the screen was suddenly filled with light and the only thing visible was someone's pair of bright red boots. The next few seconds were filled with sounds of someone muttering –"so this turns on the stupid camera, this make it brighter, and OH this make the screen green! Cool!"- And the little clicks of plastics buttons being pushed at a rapid speed-"does this turn the sound on or off? What's that little red dot mean? Rob why is-?"

"Oh my god, I'm in love with an idiot" The camera was pulled away from whoever was previously holding it and the shot was now filled with the image of Gotham's own Boy wonder shouting at someone off screen.

"Hey Artie can you film for a bit?" a feminine replay of sure could be heard off camera before the screen was suddenly airborn and was successfully caught in someone's hands.

"ok lets see.. looks good … and rolling" the screen was pointed at Robin with KidFlash (sulking at the lost of his camera) standing a few feet behind him.

"Hey there guys, Robin, Boy Wonder here" the black haired teen smiled into the camera he had forcefully taken from his boyfriend.

"And don't forget me, KidFlash, fastest boy alive" a red and yellow blur could be seen on the back ground behind robin. Before anyone could blink the red headed speedster was already standing next to Robin, with a huge grin plastered on his face, none the less.

"So anyway, you all probably know that Kid" Robin pointed to the teen next to him. KF waved to the future audience. "and I are in a relationship" the words 'stupid paparazzi' could be heard coming from Kidflash's mouth before he got elbowed(hard) by his boyfriend.

"If you thought coming out was hard, try it when you and your partner are both superheros" Wally joked to the camera while robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Or as our mentors like to call us; hormone crazed sidekicks who, on camera, apparently can't keep it in their-"Artemis's voice could be heard behind the camera until KF stopped her mid-rant

"Keep it PG blondie"

"Same to you and boy wonder here. Try not to Eye-fuck him too much."

"Moving on" Robin practical yelled and gave one of his famous imitation of the Bat glare.

"So we're making this video to-"

"Help this great cause called The Trevor project-"

"And so people like us out there-"

"Know their loved-"

"And not alone" they both finished off and smiled at the camera.

"…..you two are so sweet you're giving me cavities"

"Shut up Artemis" KidFlash glared at archer who was behind the camera. Robin elbowed his boyfriend so he would turn his attention toward the camera again.

"Oh right its on.. um take it away babe!" the camera captured Robin sigh before he grinned at the camera once again.

"Okay so let's start off with-"

"Story time!" KF yelled and shot a sexy grin at the camera. He stopped only once he felt his boyfriend's eyes burning a hole into the side of his face.

"Opps...I love you?" Robin looked like he was about to face palm himself before he decided it was best to continue on with the video.

"Anyway before Kid Mouth got in the way-"

"I call credit on thinking up that name!"

"…really Arty?"

"Sorry" Robin really did face palm this time, but he started to talk again before anyone could interrupt again.

"So, my life was-is still weird. I grew up in some... unusual circumstances. I had a great family, a wonderful one, they were the only life I knew. But, like a lot cases, tragedy struck and suddenly I was alone. Thankfully Batman came and got me, and I was able to smile and laugh again, which is funny since he never does any of that, but still. I had a new family with batman and batgirl, and a whole other group of people I loved. Including this one" Robin pointed at KF who was grinning like a love struck fool (which he was) at the boy wonder. "When I first realized I might be gay was when I turned 11 and I thought my tights made my butt look big, god I'm kidding guys"-KF was looking at him in horror and a snort could be heard coming from behind the camera.-

"No way! You butt looks really awesome in-….err… I'm gunna shut up now"

"Good call Baywatch"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Robin looked like he was going to explode. He ninja styled out one of birdarangs and held it high in the air.

"Next person to interrupt me or anyone else gets this"-the birdarang gleamed in the light-"shoved down their throat, got it?"-the camera shot nodded along with KidFlash-"Good" KF wrapped his arms around Robin using his super speed and nuzzled his neck.

"You're so hot when you're mad" Robin mask showed that he was rolling his eyes underneath his disguise.

"You're such a puppy"

"An insult never sounded so beautiful" A gag could be heard from behind the camera

"You too are gunna make me barf rainbows and glitter" Robin glared at the archer behind the camera.

"Anyway where was I…oh yeah so I first knew I was gay when I met this guy"-He gestured to the red head still holding him around the waist-"He had this stupid look of awe on his face because he was finally meeting the famous Batman and his partner. He tilted his head down to look at me and I saw his eyes for the first time. This is embarrassing to admit but they were like emeralds and unique and, god they were just perfect. That's when I knew that I was gay at freaking 11 years old, but I was okay with it. And thankfully everyone I cared about was okay with it too. It took a few years but this idiot"-He pointed to KF again-"finally realized we were made for each other and now we're insanely happy. He'll always be my first and only love"

"My turn" KidFlash grinned at the camera but still made no move to let go of the boy wonder. "So I grew up in a none boring place, with boring Religious parents, and a homophobic school system with people who bullied me constantly. They didn't bully me for being gay, Hell I didn't know I swung that way yet, they messed with me 'cause I was different and happy about it. I grew up thinking that I could only live in this world one way. I guess that's why I started flirting with girls so much. It was to ensure everyone, including me, that I was straight. I now know that no one really has a choice about that. When I got my powers, it changed my view of everything. Suddenly I felt like I could do anything, be anything. And then I meet this little bird" KidFlash stopped talking long enough to press a quick kiss to Robin's temple, which made the boy wonder glow bright red.-"When I first met him, I wanted to be his friend. Somehow in those very few first seconds, he had already snuck his way into my heart and had it in the palm of his hand. We got to know each other over the next few years. Hell after the first few days of knowing him, I knew that this bird was going to be in my life for a long, long time, not that I had a problem with that"-another kiss to the temple, more blushing, and a gag from Artemis." It wasn't until he finally show me who he really was, He trusted me with his most valuable secret, did it hit me like a ton of bricks, or Superboy's fist, _Holy crap, I'm in love with my best friend. Who's a guy. And Batman's son. Shit. _Right after I thought that I also thought _Well If I'm gunna die, I might as well die happy_. So I kissed him. Just like that, I ripped the mask out of his hands and kissed him. When he kissed back, I was thanking pretty much every spiritual being out there. Then when Batman of all people walked in on us making out for the fourth or fifth time that day, I was thanking them again that he only threatened to break every single bone in my body." -The camera zoomed in on KF smiling as if he was remembering back.- "It was so worth it and I would go through that all again just to get this little bird here. "-One last kiss to the temple and they pulled apart only to be linked by their entwined fingers.-

"So if we can go through all that and still be happy together"

"Including fighting villains and risking our lives every day" KF added

"Then so can you, because there is always some there in your life who loves you"

"Even if you don't realize it right away" Robin smirked at his boyfriend before turning to the camera again.

"It always gets better. We don't know how, but it always does, somehow, some way."

"And we hope you never forget that"

_-camera fades out-_


End file.
